


Peter Calling

by ask9



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask9/pseuds/ask9
Summary: This is not my own fanfic, but TRANSLATION of great work "Peter Calling" written by Anzu Fujin (Madame Apricot) and her great works can be found in here https://www.pixiv.net/novel/member.php?id=22049660or here http://privatter.net/p/2837546Original text was written in homage to "Numero TOKYO".杏夫人の素敵なSS、ピーテルコーリングを軽率に英訳してみた。とりあえず原文のテンポには命かけた！杏夫人様、訳させてくれて公開させてくれてアリガットゴザイマース！Alicia, thanks for the proofreading!





	Peter Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340209) by Anzu Fujin (Madame Apricot). 



She was, such an eccentric photographer. As she moves, releasing her camera shutter, it is as though she is dancing. I wonder if she ever gets a decent shot like this? Wearing asymmetrical short cut hair, with lots of studs pierced along her ears, probably more than double the count of my sister Mari’s. She was in her skinny denims, topped with loose neck ragged T-shirt. I’m sure it's not simply worn out, but just designed so. How old is she? About the same as Victor probably. She mainly works outside of Japan I've heard. 

"Ahhhh yes! It's coming... coming down to my spine!!!"  
As she is clicking away, she keeps shouting in English at the peak of Opera singing in the background.   
"What's the title of this Opera?" I murmur. Victor answers me as he stares at the lens.   
"It’s The Barber of Seville, Maria Callas I guess?"  
Jesus, what a magnificent ass he has indeed! How many men can recall the name of Maria Callas in the blink of an eye just listening to an Opera tune?!

Our first look of this photo shoot is taking place in a library filled up with the moldy smell of leather hard covers. The fashion magazine chose an old nobleman's house for its gravure photo shoot, so we all are staying in this house all day today.

That dancing photographer, however, never directs us to post. Nor does she praise or encourage us. But the sound of her shutter produces a magical rhythm that somehow says "That expression was good", "Guys, all three of you look great," or "I love that pose!", and lifts our mood up. The dramatic singing of Maria Callas, pumps up the vibe as well, she seems unstoppable now, full of vigor. Both Victor and Yurio seem to like her already, their faces light up minute by minute. How do I look now? I have no idea. 

Just like this, we finished the photo shoot of our first look. The second look will take place in the salon. We have already finished changing our clothes, and are sitting on the classical sofas ready for the next shoot. Then the photographer pops in to the room and gives us a look, however, she turns away all too soon. It’s been a while after she left us abandoned in the salon. The assistant editor comes up to us, with a sorry expression on his face, and says “So sorry, she’s got…a little special kind of personality you know?”. 

“Never mind, take your time. We don’t have many chance wearing outfits like this, so I want to enjoy this longer. Can I take a nap here?” Victor gave the assistant a smile and said so. Then, acting like he’s in his own living room, leaning over me as if I were his sofa. He usually cares about people around him very well, so I understand that this is just his best nonchalant look, but at the same time, I feel kinda proud of him. Yurio says nothing, but stands by the sofa, looking for his smartphone and earphones from his stuff. He returns to his original position, and starts to listen to the music. Tapping the rhythm with his foot, and lip-syncing to the music, only to himself. 

I start to feel Victor’s head heavier than I thought, so I looked into his expression and found that he’s closing his eyes. Oh well, is he sleeping already? No, that’s not gonna happen easily as he always needs more time to fall asleep after he calls it a day. That’s our usual, however, he often falls asleep in the middle of the day at the weird circumstances. We were chatting just now, weren't we?... something like this. 

I’m bored. Victor seems finally fell asleep with his soft breathing, on the other hand, Yurio is getting into the music deeply. I want to play a video game or something, but I don’t want to wake up Victor as he’s sleeping so soundly. Or shall I shake him up now? No, I won’t. I want to let him nap well, since he was such a good boy towards the assistant editor just now.

…… still I’m so bored I can’t deny it. I’ve finished manwatching the editors and people around us already. Not realizing it at first, I find hair whorls in Victor’s head. Finding someone’s defenseless point is always alluring, and I can’t resist touching it. Do I twirl it? No, not. So I comb it over gently.

 

“Yuri.” Victor said and grab my hand.   
“Are you trying to do Chinmage again?”   
My Gosh! Are you talking about that now!?  
“No! But that was your fault not mine!”

 

At a night when we both had too much bottles of wine and still drunken a little, we took a bath together. We were so high, as if we were stoned or something, both of us were laughing out at everything. I felt dizzy from the heat, and tried my best to stand up, but Victor shoved my penis into his mouth out of blue. He was playing and sucking eagerly, I got hard on soon and it was standing so straight as though it was 90 degrees. Aside from his busy mouth, Victor’s express was still full of laughter, so I couldn’t stop laughing too. And then Victor turned around suddenly, bending down his head to somewhere between my legs and said, “Samurai hairdo.”

Then he burst into a big laugh. I looked down on Victor’s head topped with my penis, what is this…Samurai hairdo? Slowly, I started to laugh little by little. Did he mean it’s like… a Chonmage?

“Oh Gosh….no, did you mean it’s like…like what, a Chonmage? Hahahahaha!! What are you…you trying to say WHAT, Viiiiictoooor?” Not many people believe this, but Victor really likes bad jokes very much. When he was in Hasetsu, he used to laugh a lot with one-shot gag jokes that only kindergarten kids laugh at. Why does he laugh things so easily. I have no words for it. But the real problem at that moment was I was almost coming. Samurai hairdo? …a Chonmage with my penis? Ah. I have an idea.

“No, it’s…Chinmage.”  
Of course, I could not stop myself burst into a big laugh, accidentally spitting out of laughter. I was in a real danger of coming very soon at that time, and I wanted him to really make me come. Then Victor looked up at me, my penis touching his forehead. And that look made me come all of a sudden, at that moment, I was so helpless. Although Victor shut his eyes just on time. My semen dripped from Victor’s bangs, going down over his cheekbone. I still felt dizzy in my head, but felt coldness in my bottom half.

 

“No! Don’t make me bald. Your shots are too thick to damage my hair root.” Well, I kicked into his butt with my right knee. Don’t tease me in public like this. This could be a once in a life time event, to be dressed in high fashion like this and shot by professional photographer. But Victor pushes his elbow into my crotch.  
“Stop it now, people are watching us”

Victor gives me however, a silent grin. The photographer doesn’t seem to be coming back to the salon any time soon, and editors and assistants seems a little nervous now. Victor is still holding my hand with his right hand, and pushing his elbow into my crotch.   
“I’d definitely give you another Chinmage shot when we get back”  
I whispered only to his ear.   
“Shoot me as much as you like, I’d protect myself with goggles.”   
He gave me a smirk as if he was fond of my challenge. We are always like this, sensing and responding to each other wordlessly. I wonder how and when these senses were developed.

 

A girl who looks like an assistant to the photographer, comes over to Yurio’s side. Yurio takes out his earphones.   
“Shall we play your music in here?”  
“Oh, yes. Please. Thank you.”  
And Yurio hands his smartphone to her. The girl then connects his smartphone to the speaker system in the salon, it blasts out punk rock-like music.  
“What’s this?” Victor asked, he’s still playing with my hand.   
“The Clash. You don’t know them, huh?”  
Yurio said so with a little superiority in his voice.  
“Aren’t they an old rock band no?”  
I kind of knew their name only.   
“Is that Otabek’s influence, isn't it?”  
Victor made a sharp indication. Uhm, are you trying to tease Yurio?   
“Yeah, Otabek gave me a playlist of his favorite old rock music.”  
To my surprise, Yurio did not curse but reply rather easily. Well, maybe he’s always like this when he’s talking about his friend Otabek. 

Victor suddenly kicks Yurio’s thigh with his foot. Yurio however, simply dodges and responds back with his kicks. Victor feints and kicks Yurio with different rhythms, then Yurio stops Victor’s kicks by putting his elbow on Victor’s knee. Suddenly, the photographer returns and starts shooting. We are caught completely off guarded at that moment.   
“Ahahaha, sorry guys. But I can take the best pictures when you guys are off guard like this.” She says with a smile.   
“And I’m sure that the picture will be the cover photo. I know it will be, in most cases.”

Oops, should I take off my glasses? I thought, but no words were coming out of my mouth. Suddenly all the negative expressions filled up in my mind.  
“What on earth do you think you are? Glasses on or off? It’s all the same. The star in here is Victor, not you. And you are not good looking either like Yurio.”

“Wooow, it’s London Calling! You are too young to get into a band like Clash.”  
The photographer who’s looking into her view finder, walks near to the sofas and gives Yurio a high five. Yurio responds with a proud look on his face. And she keeps shooting Yurio with her body leaned forward, or sliding back from the sofas. Victor seems memorizing the main chorus of “London Calling”, and singing along with the music with his own arrangement like “Peter Calling” or something. I kicked into his butt along with the dom dom beats of the music. And Victor grins. 

Sometime later, she turned back to us, put one of her knees on the sofa and leans over. She points her lens at me and Victor, clicks a few times, and says “Take off your cover…it’s okay to express yourself more!”  
Then Victor pretends to take off his coat, the photographer laughs and shoots back.  
“You don’t need to take off your coat!” She clicks her camera more and whispers to my ear.   
“You had sex this morning, right?”   
She gives Victor a knowing look, then turns back to me again. She takes off my glasses. Is this your tactic? How fascinating.  
“Hwee-woo!”  
Victor let out a low whistle, and winked at me.


End file.
